User blog:Coopergang1/Battle Royale Reanactment.
Today I am opening a sort of game show. The rules are simple. You must reanact a battle between your two favorite characters. Each player chooses what character would do best, who would survive. Then they each take turns doing attacks, dodges, and other in a book form. It's kind of like Chess. However, there are some rules and limitations. Rules *No instant kill moves. If you think a move is unfair, say "I challange that move!" Or something. *Video game characters only. You can't pick Superman, Jesus, Chuck Norris, or Homer Simpson. *Goku is an exception. *Sony characters, please. No Mario, Master Chief, Link, or other. *You can not take back your moves or undo your opponent's move. *Attacks must be realistic. You can't say that "Nathan Drake flew into the air and shot lasers out of his eyes at Kratos." You can only use the weapons and powers avaliable to the character or stage. *Snake isn't a superhero. Remember that. Some people beg to differ. *You can choose ANY stage, no limits on that. The Moon, White House, or Titanic. It dosen't matter. *No going into space, or leaving the stage at all. *You can only control your character, so rather than "Radec pulls out a rifle and shoots off Sly's feet off", you have to say "Radec pulls out a rifle and shoots at Sly's feet", giving them a chance to evade the attack. *One move per turn. *ABSOLUTLY NO profanity or language. *If there are any more questions on rules, just ask me. Poll Best Character, Confirmed and not. Kratos Sweet Tooth Colonel Mael Radec Sly Cooper Nathan Drake Big Daddy PaRappa The Rapper Fat Princess Solid Snake/Old Snake Crash Bandicoot Spyro The Dragon Tomba Sir Daniel Fortesque Blasto Jersey Devil Goku Any GTA Character Dante Chimera Spike Or Ape Example: P1: GOKU (LineBeckIV) P2: SNAKE (A Wiki Contributor) *I await your first move. 8 hours ago by A Wikia contributor *Goku goes Super Saiyan Level 1, incresing his power by 500%. 8 hours ago by LineBeckIV *Snake disables Goku's powers by sticking him with a syringe that has special nano machines that shut down Goku's powers. 8 hours ago by A Wikia contributor *Goku Punches Snake in the face, leaving snake flying towards a nearby mountain. Goku's strength dosn't require any powers. 8 hours ago by LineBeckIV *Snake survives and shoots Goku in the head with a fully charged Railgun 8 hours ago by A Wikia contributor *Goku is immune to bullets, so Goku appears behind Snake and punches him into the air. 8 hours ago by LineBeckIV *Snake sets Goku on fire and shoots him with a Tranq dart 7 hours ago by A Wikia contributor *Goku immunity system is extremely stronger than any human so he is unnaffected by this, he begins to run at super sonic speeds, thus extigushing the fire and he punches snake in the jaw, sending him upwards Goku jumps several hundred feet and punches snake outside of the earths atmosphere. 7 hours ago by LineBeckIV *Goku can't jump that high with no powers! 7 hours ago by A Wikia contributor *Yes he can, when it comes to anything physical it's all natural, Goku being a Saiyan has unbelievable strenght, speed and yes he can jump extrememly high, that's what he did before he learned the flying technique. So anyway Snake is punched out into space. 7 hours ago by LineBeckIV Get the Picture? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts